The invention relates to an apparatus for converting discharged air into a rotary force.
Air blasts are used in many ways such as for cleaning and compressing. However, few concepts and technologies have been developed for using the air once blasted for other purposes.
The object of this invention is to generate a rotary driving force by the use of ascending air bubbles formed by injecting air into a liquid.